pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Crossfirexiv/Skill Contest
You devised this contest? Really now? Because I could have sworn I'd seen something like it before. :P [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 20:14, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :You saw wrong. --20pxGuildof 20:18, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::So this is a whole different contest............................ besides its not like a build. DE PLZ DONT WELL THIS PAGE :([[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 20:22, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::As for my skill, I can't find a good picture. --20pxGuildof 20:32, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::Making a picture mandatory isn't the greatest idea imo. Your not keeping the competition open to everyone and are making it too much effort to make a skill for something thats just a bit of fun. :) Selket Shadowdancer 20:45, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Just copy and paste lol. Yours is good Imo.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:12, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::SHOULD INCLUDE A PIC OF SOME SORT ::::::Sig or Picture of the skill cannot be an ingame skill (It can be an enviormantal effect tho) ::::::MEH! too much work. Is my VIM remake good enough? I just made it red and scarier.-- The Assassin 21:27, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Best or most original? -- The Assassin 21:28, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :Both, or whatever I chose :D. It will be judged the SAME WAY AS WIKI.... Innovation, Effectiveness, and Universality.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:29, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::So, is it original, is it good, and is it utilitized or w/e.-- The Assassin 21:31, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::Exactly.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:32, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Effectiveness as in realism though right... So you can't just have "Stance. Kill all enemies."" right? ~~ 21:34, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeah, that would be a 5 effective (duh) but 0 innovation (not much thought) and 0 universality (Nerfed immediately lol) ill make a 4'th type of vote and that is for realistic. I will have a seperate page for all votes. Deadline is this friday. Picture Doesnt matter much, but it has to at least agree with the skill.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:31, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :And just fyi, you don't have to upload the image at the name of your skill. If your skill is named Blargh and you uploaded the image at Image:WizardboyBlargh.jpg, you could put name = WizardboyBlargh.jpg Blargh into the skill box qr template. Only thing is, it makes some weird text pop up trying to urlencode some template or something and I'm not sure why. I'll try to figure it out. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:44, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::Aimed at me no doubt. I had some right fun trying to upload my pic over an old version. Lol. Speaking of which, why isn't the image showing in the template? Selket Shadowdancer 21:47, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::Hmm? REload page prolly.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:50, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::::I'm not sure why, but sometimes images take a minute or two to start showing up -_- Try clearing your cache, and see if it shows now. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:52, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Showing now. Thanks. Selket Shadowdancer 21:54, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :The thing I mentioned up there works now. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:06, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::See User:Wizardboy777/Sandbox for an example. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:06, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Categories Would be cleaner and easier if all skills were placed in appropiate categories (IE: See Assassins section). Gates Assassin you need to move your skill into Critical Strikes section. Not important but looks tidier. Selket Shadowdancer 21:56, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :It would take too long. I say just put the category if you are the first to post it in that category.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 22:06, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Just thought I'd say Blind Rage. Elite Skill. Blind yourself for 1...4...5 seconds. for 1...4...5 seconds, you attack 50% faster. Attribute-Strength, Cost-2a, Cast-Instant, Recharge-0. lol-- The Assassin 22:08, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :But it basically prevents using Adr. skills, due to it being recast so often. And can someone change that picture to 64x64? ~~ 22:10, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::Hammer builds? They use flail and that's an adren IAS.-- The Assassin 22:40, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::This has to be recast every 4 seconds. Losing 1adr from your bar every 4 seconds is alot. But I guess if you use that para skill, Focused Anger with this, you could rape. Or just use this on spikes. Make it end if you use an attack skill? Or even a non-attack skill? But we are forgetting the blind. ~~ 22:48, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Don't forget, if you're attacking 50% faster, that means your attacks take half as much time, so you're really getting in twice as many attacks. Meaning you'll build adrenaline twice as fast. Using an axe, that means if it lasts four seconds, you'll get in six attacks every time you use it. And it only decreases your adrenal pool by one when activating it. So every four seconds you'll have a net gain of five adrenaline. Except, of course, if you have 12 strength then you don't have any spawning power, but you can still keep up sight beyond sight about half the time. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:51, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Don't forget about foul feast/draw conditions.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 23:16, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Add and everytime within 10s you use an attack skill you are blinded? Rage of the Ntouka-ish, but w/ blind. ~~ 23:30, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Still doesn't do anything about sight beyond sight :P '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 23:39, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Remove enchants+blind... stops purifying veil/spotless also. -- 23:47, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :Why would you use it over Frenzy/Rush? It's clearly much easier, even though slower. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 06:48, 1 April 2008 (EDT) ::Why would you take the easy route if the more effective route is only a littler harder?-- The Assassin 21:39, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :::Cause americans are lazy and like to sit in front of their keyboards not run on a treadmill connected to your pc to give it free energy -- '''[[User:Lann|Lann]] 02:38, 2 April 2008 (EDT) ::::It's the American way! Why do something right if you can do it wrong more easily? In this case, not so much wrong as not quite as right, but still, the point stands. Dejh 03:25, 2 April 2008 (EDT) On a completely unrelated note, not making fun of GWW at all, I'm racist against Americans :O And am one. Hmm... I'm gonna go look for a fitting page to copypaste this comment onto to see if they'll ban me ^_^ (RI)Redone. ~~ 23:12, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :Imba why? And unrealistic why? ~~ 22:21, 3 April 2008 (EDT) Judgement This is what it will be rated upon: *0|1|2|3|4|5= Realistic = IS it real enough for A-net to put it in Guildwars *0|1|2|3|4|5= Innovation = IS your skill original or is it something easily achieved by another skill *0|1|2|3|4|5= Effectiveness = Does it work/ Is it very effective? *0|1|2|3|4|5= Creativity = Does it include a good picture and a different idea than usual skills. (Yes the Picture counts now, just as long as you have a picture, you wont get a 0.) *0|1|2|3|4|5= Balance = Will it bee too overpowered or underpowered. (0 = overpowered/underpowered, 5= Perfectly Balanced.) --[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 19:52, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :Yay! -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 22:46, 2 April 2008 (EDT) whenever I put this into the Expertise part the whole page breaks, Help please!! Seb2net (Talk) 05:55, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :copy the format from the edit menu. it should look something like this: -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:10, 3 April 2008 (EDT) Friday Fail. I'm pretty sure I missed the deadline, yet its 20:00 of thursday where I live. єяøהħ 21:00, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :It just ended now. Check this--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:26, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :: Mah computer won't update the pages, so I'm posing to see if that helps force refresh. єяøהħ 22:15, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::: But you said the deadline was friday, doesn't that mean friday is the latest they can be submitted? 19px Klumpeet.ŧ. . 07:54, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Deadline was 12:00 this morning (est)--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 09:34, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::::: if i saw this before, i woulda made Animate Troll : Animate a level 1...69 troll, how higher the troll's level, how faster the attack rate. Attacks deal 0 damage, but spam YOU GOT TROLLED every time they hit. 99% chance to double strike: D [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 15:17, 11 June 2008 (EDT)